freecivfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Terræn
en:Terrain De:Gelände Es:Terrain Fr:Terrain Verden Som standard er Freeciv verdenen lavet af ottekanter arrangeret i et rektangulært net hvis nordlige og sydlige ender stopper ved polarområderne, mens de østlige og vestlige ender er forbundet. Kortet er dermed en form for en cylinder. Andre topologier er tilgængelige. Hver firkant indeholder en form for terræn, som tilsammen skaber større enheder som oceaner, kontinenter og bjergkæder. Terræn Terræn har tre betydninger: Området som dine enheder kæmper på imod dine rivaler, landskabet som dine enheder skal rejse igennem, og det sted som dine byer skaber ressourcer fra. Hver af disse gennemgåes i det følgende. Kamp Terræn påvirker kamp således: når en landenhed angribes, bliver dens forsvarsstyrke ganget med forsvarsbonussen på det terræn som enheden står på (hvis en sådan findes for det aktuelle terræn.) Se siden for kamp for detaljer, og kataloget længere nede over hvilke bonusser de enkelte terræn tilbyder. (Floder giver en ekstra 150 % bonus, det vil sige at den terrænspecifikke bonus ganges med 1,5). Transport Sø- og luftenheder anvender altid et bevægelsespoint for at flytte til en anden opadgrænsende firkant - søenheder fordi de er afgrænset til havet og havnebyer, og luftenheder ignorerer terræn fuldstændig. Terræn komplikerer derfor alene landenhedernes bevægelsesmuligheder. Gletsjere er ikke egnet for transport; landenheder har en 15 % chance per runde for at gå tilgrunde på et sådant terræn og triremer kan også synke hvis de afslutter deres runde i åbent hav. * Transport over »let« terræn koster 1 bevægelsespoint; transport igennem svært tilgængelig terræn koster flere. Omkostningen per terræn er angivet i kataloget nedenfor. Spejderen, partisanen og alpine tropper er så lette at de kun forbruger 1/3 bevægelsespoint per kvadrat. Andre landenheder kan også bevæge sig med 1/3 bevægelsespoint langs floder, og langs veje som kan bygges af arbejdere, bosættere og ingeniører. * Med fremkomsten af jernbanen, kan du opgradere vejene til jernbane som ikke koster bevægelsespoint overhovedet - enheder kan flytte så langt de ønsker på en jernbane i en omgang! Husk dog at veje og jernbaner kan bruges af alle civilisationer uanset hvem der har bygget dem, så et veludbygget jernbanenet kan give dine fjender øjeblikkelig adgang til alle dine byer. Jernbaner koster 3 runder at bygge uanset terræn. * Med fremkomsten af brobygning kan veje og jernbaner bygges over floder. Husk at veje forøger handelsværdien for visse terræntyper, som vist i nedenstående katalog, og jernbaner øger produktionsudbyttet med halvdelen af den oprindelige produktion. * Byer har altid veje inden i byen - og jernbaner, når ejeren har teknologien - disse jernbaner forbinder sig automatisk til jernbaner eller veje som bygges op til byen. Terrænforbedringer Når byer udnytter terrænets naturressoucer samles disse i tre produkter, som her beskrives nærmere: fødevarer, produktion og handel. Disse tre er så væsentlige at de vises for hvert felt i følgende opsætning: 1/2/0 beskriver et felt som hver runde producerer en enhed fødevare, to produktionsenheder, og ingen handelsenheder. Kataloget nedenfor viser produktionen for hver terræntype, både med og uden specielle ressourcer så som diamanter og mineraler. De specielle ressourcer forekommer både på land og langs kystlinjerne. De skabes ikke i løbet af spillet og kan ikke ødelægges i løbet af spillet; selv om et terræn med en speciel ressource ændres, så vil den specielle ressource også ændre sig til en, der er kompatibel med den nye terræntype. Der er tre metoder til at forbedre terrænet. Arbejdere, bosættere og ingeniører kan effektivisere landbruget så flere fødevarer kan produceres eller bygge en mine for at øge produktionen (men ikke på det samme område). Terræn der ikke er egnet for effektivisering eller minedrift kan ofte ændres så området bliver mere egnet - for eksempel kan en skov ændres til steppe som så kan bruges til landbrug. Når først en mine eller landbrugseffektivisering er bygget, ødelægges den af yderlige terrænændringer, hvis disse ikke er egnet for denne type. For at øge fødevareproduktionen må der være vand i nærheden, enten en flod eller hav, eller et andet forbedret område. Hvis først landbruget er effektiviseret forbliver det effektivt, selvom vandkilden skulle forsvinde senere i spillet. Når nedkøling er blevet forsket, kan overrislede områder forøges yderligere ved dyrket land. Dermed øges fødevareproduktionen med 50 % hvis byen har et supermarked. Fæstningsværker og lufthavne er også terrænforbedringer. Begge tager 3 runder at bygge, uanset terræn. Kun arbejdere og ingeniører kan bygge lufthavne. Kun ingeniører kan transformere land, med det resultat som kan ses af kataloget nedenfor. For at ændre sumpe til hav, må et af de 8 tilgrænsende områder være hav allerede, og mindst tre af de 8 tilgrænsende områder må være land for at transformere hav til sump. Den nye sump vil have en flod hvis den bygges op at en allerede eksisterende flod. Bemærk at en ingeniør har to bevægelsespoint per runde, de kan investere i deres aktivitet, og at de derfor kun kræver det halve antal ture som ellers normalt er vist. Flere enheder som arbejder i det samme område med samme aktivitet kan kombinere deres indsats, og dermed formindske det antal runder der skal til for at fuldføre opgaven. Når en enhed afbrydes fortabes det arbejde den allerede har nået at lave. Dette vil også ske hvis enhedens hjemby erobres eller ødelægges. Landsbyer Personen som afvikler spillet har mulighed for at inkludere landsbyer, som er primitive samfund spredt rundt omkring på kortet i starten af spillet. (nogle spillere kalder dem også for hytter). Alle landenheder kan gå ind i en landsby, hvilket medfører at landsbyen forsvinder men udløser en eller anden form for effekt. Hvis landsbyen er fjendtlig kan reaktionen være barbarer (der efterfølgende angriber dig), eller at din enhed simpelthen forsvinder. Hvis det er en venligsindede landsby kan du være heldig at modtage guld, ny teknologi, en militærenhed eller endog en ny by. Terræn katalog